


what it's like in words

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В воскресенье Джин находит собаку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what it's like in words

Все начинается в воскресенье, за одиннадцать дней до его дня рождения.

Работа выматывает, как всегда; Джин чувствует себя побитым, когда поднимается к дому. Его желтая машина одиноко стоит в паре метров от парковочного места. Джин опасается, что асфальт расплавило жарой.

Собака тяжелой кучей лежит на ступенях возле входа. На вид она мертвая. Джин приближается, и она поднимает голову. Они смотрят друг на друга, а потом собака открывает маленькую пасть и зевает.

\- Ты девочка? – спрашивает Джин. Он переминается с ноги на ногу, но, в конце концов, заходит в дом.

Лифт обрубает последнюю ноту на крещендо и останавливается.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Джин, выходя. Двери закрываются прежде, чем он успевает проговорить слово, как будто лифт не хочет с ним разговаривать, что довольно глупо, учитывая, что это лифт.

В квартире особенно нечем заняться. По большей части, Джин только смотрит телевизор, или играет в онлайн-игрушки на ноутбуке. Или включает мессенджер, чтобы поболтать с Рё и Пи, которые живут в том же здании, что и он, и дружат с ним уже чертову кучу лет, но он видит их только на выходных. Сегодня он слишком устал. Он смотрит на оранжево-черный скринсейвер ноутбука, потом закрывает его и заваливает на софу, так и не сняв даже носки.

Когда он открывает глаза, часы радостно сообщают ему, что уже понедельник, девять утра, и "сегодня замечательный день!" голосом типичного маньяка из фильмов ужасов. Рассеянно Джин успевает задуматься, что сегодня с работой, а затем вспоминает, что у него выходной, и ухмыляется, сразу же широко зевая.

\- Иногда мог бы и сам себя наполнять, - заявляет Джин холодильнику пятнадцать минут спустя, и заглядывает внутрь еще раз. Результат от этого не меняется – у него осталась только открытая бутылка колы и завернутое в пластик нечто, на вид китайское и пропавшее. Джин достает это двумя пальцами и выбрасывает. Придется идти за покупками; Джин надевает любимую футболку, записывает все нужные продукты на листок бумаги, чтобы ничего не забыть, и выходит.

Когда он возвращается, собака все еще лежит у входа.

Она не двигается, кажется, даже не дышит – Джин на секунду испуганно думает, что она и правда умерла – но стоит ему подойти ближе, она открывает один глаз и слегка поворачивает голову. Джин выдыхает в облегчении. Из лифта он выходит, напевая песню, которую написал несколько дней назад, и почти не замечает, когда лифт закрывает двери, опять не дождавшись окончания его "Спасибо".

После того, как холодильник забит едой, Джин плюхается на софу, и замечает, что Пи онлайн. "Привет", печатает он, и уходит за кофе. "Эй Баканиши", равномерно мелькает на его экране ответ.

"у меня перед домом собака", печатает Джин. "Забыл как порода называется. ну как Пин". Пи не отвечает несколько минут. Джин оставляет на экране "точно пойду сфоткаю" и выходит.

Какое-то время он просто стоит возле собаки, едва ли в метре, потом присаживается и осторожно протягивает руку, чтобы погладить. Собака слабо дергает хвостом, пока Джин гладит ее голову. Внезапно он натыкается на что-то твердое под шерстью и хмурится.

Это оказывается ошейник – темно-красный, тонкий, с круглой серебряной бляшкой.

\- Ты потерялась? – спрашивает Джин.

Он не думает, что в этом здании разрешено заводить животных, но с самого въезда он вел себя идеально, и готов заплатить штраф, если понадобится, так что вряд ли возникнут сложности.

Собака даже не рычит, когда он берет ее на руки. Она тяжело дышит и горячее асфальта на ощупь.

\- Твою мать, - бормочет Джин.

В лифте он пытается набрать Пи сообщение с телефона, но теряет терпение на третьем слове и просто звонит, пытается удержать собаку в руках и мобильник на плече. Пи велит ему успокоиться ("от солнечного удара не умирают, Джин"), потом – вылить холодной воды собаке на затылок. Джин притаскивает воду в гостиную, колеблясь. Затопить соседей вряд ли будет хорошим ходом, если он собирается завести себе нелегальную собаку.   
Поэтому собака, вода и Джин оказываются в ванной, и тремя тазиками позже Джин, наконец, выдыхает.

В гостиной он подбирает трубку, опять набирая номер Пи.

\- Девочка! – радостно говорит он.

\- Ты что там, роды принимал? – отвечает Рё, зевая. – Это такса, идиот, - добавляет он перед тем, как повесить трубку.

Джин забирается в кресло, изучая ошейник. На внутренней стороне выбито "Ран". Это либо собачья кличка, либо имя владельца; Джин произносит его, и собака дергает ухом, поднимает голову. Джин улыбается. С тех пор, как он переехал в это здание, Пин живет с матерью, так что у Джина не слишком много шансов общаться с собаками.

\- Будешь невестой Пина, Ран-тян? – думает он вслух. От его предложения Ран рвет на ковер, и Джин подпрыгивает в кресле, смеясь.

\- Черт, Ран!

***

\- Что у нас на сегодня? – Коки бросает в Джина карандаш в качестве приветствия. Сегодня их в студии только двое, время проверять оборудование, а Коки не очень-то любит Джина.

Как и все остальные в студии.

Он пожимает плечами.

\- Мотор, масло. Как обычно.

\- Ага, - Коки потягивается. Он сидит в кресле главного звукорежиссера, но Джин не собирается на это указывать. Если кто-то найдет в своем кресле чьи-то волосы или огромные золотые черепа во вторник, это совершенно не его проблемы.

Коки по уши увешан золотыми цепями и черепами таких размеров, что, ударь он ими Джина, тот мгновенно отправился бы в кому. По ночам он работает ди-джеем, и он охрененно хорош. По крайней мере, так он сообщил Рё три дня назад, когда тот записывал новый сингл у них в студии.

Все подрабатывают где-то еще; Джин подряжается ассистентом в Токио Дом, (иногда) бывает второй гитарой, если кому-то нужна замена на концерте или записи, и пишет песни в свободное время. Продать их, правда, ему еще не удавалось.

Он уворачивается от очередного карандаша и встает на колени, чтобы проверить провода под столом.

\- Не знал, что ты знаком с джоннизами, - легко говорит Коки.

\- Давние друзья.

\- Что, их много?

Джин выбирается из-под стола.

\- Да, - он пытается звучать саркастично, как Рё в особенно плохие дни. – Целых трое. Наверное, меня нужно изолировать.

\- Я не в этом плане, - Коки звучит виновато. – Просто… ты-то почему не там?

Джин пожимает плечами.

\- Не сошлось. Я пробовал, пошел на прослушивание. Эти в порядке – я в записывающую, а ты проверь остальное тут.

 

Коки хмыкает, выбираясь из кресла.  
Здесь и происходит волшебство, на секунду мелькает мысль, когда Джин входит в комнату. Она небольшая, ничего роскошного, зато оборудование и контракты у них в студии получше, чем у многих. Джин начинает проверять – микрофоны, звуконепроницаемые стены, провода, кабели…

Когда его взгляд случайно падает на часы, уже шесть вечера.

\- Коки, - зовет Джин, пытаясь надеть ветровку на ходу, - закончишь тут один? У меня срочные дела.

Коки приподнимает бровь, оглядывая его с головы до ног, и показывает оттопыренный мизинец.

\- Нет, не с девушкой. Просто… - Джин колеблется, - семейное. Совсем забыл, и мне голову открутят, если я через двадцать минут не приеду.

Последнее, что он слышит перед тем, как дверь за ним закрывается, это, - ты мне должен, Аканиши!

На переднем окне его машины листок бумаги; он запихивает его в карман, бормочет, - Пи меня убьет, - и поворачивает ключ.

\- Я тебя убью, - говорит Пи, стоит Джину открыть дверь. – Не вздумай сопротивляться.

\- У тебя времени нет, - Джин пытается застегнуть на Ран поводок, но она упрямо отказывается стоять смирно.

\- Благодаря тебе же, - Пи вздыхает. – Ладно, я пошел. Я ее немного покормил, что осталось – в холодильнике.

Джин надеется, что его мычание выражает глубокую признательность, но когда он поднимает голову, застегнув, наконец, поводок, Пи уже нет.

\- Ну что, прогуляемся? – спрашивает Джин. Ран бодро бежит к лифту; на улице она то и дело дергает поводок, чтобы понюхать что-то, и поводок не выдерживает.

Джин пугается, не знает, что делать, и мгновение просто стоит, не двигаясь.

\- Ран! – его голос звучит, как чужой. Ран не узнает его, она всего-то жила с ним неделю, и Пи же говорил, что надо купить ей нормальный поводок, а не старый Пина, и секунды текут медленно, как песок.

Внезапно Ран прибегает обратно, лапы на джинсах Джина, и лает, виляя хвостом.

\- Эй, мне моя одежда чистой нравилась!

От облегчения Джин смеется.

***

В пятницу он, наконец, сдается и следует настырным требованиям Пи развесить объявления о найденной собаке. В ближайшем книжном он печатает штук двадцать листов. Копировальная машина стоит в секции манги, так что Джин оказывается лицом к лицу с безвкусными названиями и обложками с двумя обнимающимися парнями (хотя отсюда ему видна обложка с пятью парнями, и он достаточно понимает в сексе, чтобы как следует ужаснуться). На кассе он платит тысячу йен, оглядывает улицу. Он вполне может позаботиться о собаке. Попробуй понять, что чувствует ее хозяин, сказал Пи. Джин думает об этом, стоя в середине улицы, пока мимо него проходят люди в серых и черных костюмах, но он не совсем понимает. То, что он боится потерять – свою музыку, вечный голод Пи, саркастичные комментарии Рё, - все это уже часть него. Нельзя случайно потерять ногу.

Джин решает наклеить часть объявлений в Сибуе, еще немного в Харадзюку, там, где ходит больше всего молодежи, а остальное возле дома. Его имя и номер мобильного напечатаны мелким шрифтом под фотографией Ран, и Джин беспокоится, что ему начнут звонить незнакомые люди, но с другой стороны, он же не знаменитость.

Вечером звонит Рео, узнать, когда вечеринка по случаю дня рождения, в четверг нормально, или все-таки в пятницу после работы?

\- Я позвоню Рё и узнаю, сможет ли он освободить два дня подряд, - говорит Джин, рассеянно спихивая Ран со своего кресла.

\- А Томохиса?

\- Он поссорился со своей девушкой, - Ран сползает на пол, переворачиваясь на спину. Джину хочется пощекотать ей живот, но он не уверен, можно ли – Пин всегда пытается укусить его, когда он пробует. В конце концов он просто смотрит.

\- И что, умер из-за разбитого сердца?

Джин смеется в трубку, вертя провод в пальцах.

\- Не, они снова сойдутся. По-моему, ему просто нравится секс после ссоры. Я имел в виду, что он свободен на столько вечеринок, на сколько мы захотим его позвать.

\- Отлично, - на заднем плане кто-то что-то говорит, и Рео говорит, - Джин, мне пора, позвони Рё, а потом мне, окей? – и Джин остается наедине с гудками и тишиной своей квартиры.

Он ложится на пол, рядом с Ран, и включает телевизор, смотрит новости про русского президента, очередное землетрясение на Окинаве и последнюю дораму Пи.

***

Самая убийственная часть вечеринки – утро после. Джин поклясться может, что почти не пил, но чувствует он себя так, как будто у него в голове проходит бразильский карнавал. Он пытается на ощупь дойти до кухни, но спотыкается о Ран, которая слабо рычит.

\- ..звини, - бормочет Джин. – Сколько времени?

Взгляд на часы говорит ему, что сейчас три. Солнце, пробивающееся через полузакрытые жалюзи, подтверждает день. Джин едва успевает дойти до кухни и обратно, взяв стакан воды, как звонит телефон. Номер на дисплее ему не знаком, но Джин думает, что это кто-то из студии, и берет трубку.

\- Алло… - голос на том конце почти подростковый, хрипловатый. – Алло? Извините, что беспокою…

Голос неуверенно замолкает, и Джин поспешно отвечает:

\- Да?

\- Аканиши Джин-сан? – уточняет голос.

Джин кивает.

\- Это я.

\- Я звоню по поводу найденной вами собаки, - голос звучит осторожно, как будто ждет, что Джин повесит трубку. Он хотел бы, но не может найти силы. – Я уверен, что это моя собака. На ней должен был быть ошейник с именем, Ран. Я… вы еще там, Аканиши-сан?

\- Да, - резко отвечает Джин. – Да. Я просто… не ожидал, что кто-то позвонит.

Помолчав, голос вежливо осведомляется, - где вы хотите встретиться?

Джин дает свой адрес и выпивает всю воду залпом.

Голова начинает болеть еще сильнее.

***

Он меньше, чем Джин; худой, и от этого кажется еще меньше, но что-то в том, как он себя держит, заставляет Джина пригласить его в квартиру почти сразу.

Он ставит ботинки один к одному у входа и говорит:

\- Каменаши Казуя. Большое вам…

Ран возле него через секунду, лая и бегая вокруг кругами. Каменаши смеется, ероша ее шерсть, и смотрит снизу вверх, чтобы сказать что-то, но останавливается. Тишина тянется, пока не становится некомфортной.

\- Так, ну, - говорит Джин, и в то же время Каменаши бормочет "Если хотите", и Джин замолкает. Каменаши заговаривает первым.

\- Если хотите, можете иногда заходить. Я работаю целый день, ей наверняка одиноко без внимания.

\- …нет, - отвечает Джин. – Я. Слишком занят, - и это правда, он тоже работает, завтра запись, и это даже не его чертова собака.

Когда Каменаши и Ран уходят, Джин звонит владельцу, чтобы сказать, что штраф за животное отменяется, и морщится от явно облегченного вздоха.

На следующее утро Джину не обязательно вставать спозаранку, часы заведены на девять, но он все равно просыпается в семь и лежит в кровати, положив руку за голову. Когда становится ясно, что больше ему не уснуть, он запускает руку под кровать и щупает, пока не находит девчачью мангу, которую Рё оставил в прошлый визит.

***

\- Тебя не нужно прикрыть сегодня? - спрашивает Коки, ухмыляясь. – Мне понравилось пиво в прошлый раз.

\- Нет, спасибо, - сухо отвечает Джин. – Да сколько их там?

Звукорежиссер наклоняется к ним и шепотом возвещает:

\- Сорок восемь. Это праздник фетишиста.

\- Я многого про тебя не знал, Такахаши, - смеется Коки, - любишь помоложе?

\- Их либо меньше, либо у меня что-то с глазами, - щурится Джин, пытаясь рассмотреть группу, пришедшую к ним в студию сегодня, через мутное дверное стекло. Их действительно меньше; десять-пятнадцать старшеклассниц. Для Джина все они на одно лицо.

Такахаши качает головой и выходит в комнату ожидания, машет им рукой через минуту. Писать нужно будет по одной, потом сведение, все как обычно.

\- А правда, все в порядке, Аканиши?

Он вздрагивает.

\- Да, - говорит торопливо, метнув взгляд на Коки.

\- Ты какой-то в воду опущенный, - после этого замечания Джин напрягается, но Коки молчит, настраивая аппаратуру. В конце концов, Джин отводит взгляд и подает Такахаши знак, давая понять, что можно начинать.  
Запись оканчивается ближе к одиннадцати. Пора бы зайти в магазин, думает Джин по дороге, пытаясь вспомнить, что оставалось в холодильнике, когда он последний раз туда заглядывал. Соус для пасты, пиво, готовый рамен? Он неуверенно цокает языком и все-таки заворачивает в круглосуточный ближе к дому. На доске объявлений все еще висит его, о найденной собаке. С расстояния двух метров номер Джина уже не прочитать, а фотография не очень-то похожа на живую Ран. Удивительно, как владелец смог ее найти.

\- …стите? Простите, вы хотели это купить?

Джин выныривает из своих мыслей; кассир смотрит на него спокойно, протягивая руку. Джин оглядывается, секунду вспоминая, что он здесь делает, пока его взгляд не падает на корзинку в руке.

\- А, - говорит он смущенно, - простите, задумался.

Кассир явно на подработке, совсем молодой парень, наверное, старшеклассник или первокурсник. Он вежливо улыбается.

\- Да, бывает. С вас три тысячи восемьсот три йены.

Дома Джин распаковывает покупки, сверяясь с открытым холодильником – он был прав, соус для пасты валялся в самом дальнем углу. Джин с сожалением смотрит на тот, что купил на всякий случай. Рамен, по-хорошему, пора уже выбрасывать, срок годности прошел два дня назад.

Он закрывает дверь холодильника и открывает морозильную камеру.

Внутри стоят три банки собачьей еды.

Какое-то время Джин смотрит на них, потом со вздохом закрывает дверь.

\- Сегодня у нас паста, - говорит он сам себе, просто, чтобы услышать что-то, кроме собственного дыхания.   
После еды он набирает номер родителей.

\- Мам? Это я. В порядке, что со мной случится. Слушай, я привезу тебе еды для Пина на неделе, хорошо?

***

Рё краснеет.

\- Где ты вообще это нашел, - бурчит он, выхватывая мангу у Джина из рук и запихивая ее в рюкзак. – Собирайся.  
Джин все еще лениво улыбается; он валяется поперек софы – подушка под головой, пятки на спинке дивана, - и пытается сфокусировать взгляд на Рё так, чтобы не вертеть головой. Резкие, нетерпеливые движения Рё несколько мешают, но пока что он справляется.

Джин самодовольно салютует сам себе.

\- Чего ты руками размахался? Вставай давай. Развалился тут, - Рё не слишком нежно пинает его в плечо, отчего Джин морщится и все-таки садится на софу нормально.

\- Куда? – спрашивает он.

\- Выпить, - дальше Рё не конкретизирует.

\- Ты что, свободен? А Пи? – Джин оглядывается вокруг в поисках второго носка и шляпы. И темных очков – в компании друзей забавно притворяться, что он тоже знаменитость.

\- Все наши. Собрался? Где твоя собака?

\- Какая собака? – непонимающе спрашивает Джин, и резко спохватывается, - а, Ран-тян. Она… я ее отдал.

\- Отдал?

Рё удивлен; Джин поспешно говорит:

\- Владелец ее забрал.

Рё кивает, и тема на этом закрыта. Джину внезапно кажется, что выпить и правда было бы неплохо.

\- Это потому что ты с самого начала жил один, - парой часов позже, запинаясь, втолковывает ему Юу. – Потом же привыкаешь, - он важно кивает непонятно чему, и замолкает.

Джин не слишком его понял.

\- Юу, ты живешь с мамой, сестрой и собаками, - за столом их пятеро, было, по крайней мере, но Рё уже ушел с какой-то – кто ж это был? Джин хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, и теряет нить разговора.

\- В общем, чувак, - говорит Пи слева. Справа Юу вещает что-то про свои неудачи в личной жизни. – Заведи себе еще кого-нибудь.

\- Например, девушку – соглашается Рё.

Джин вздрагивает.

\- А ты откуда взялся?

Рё пытается поиграть бровями, на что Джин предлагает ему сделать что-нибудь с нервным тиком, в дело ввязывается Пи, хрюкая от смеха и наливая всем еще по одной, и дальше вечер проходит как обычно.

Наутро Джин долго смотрит на карточку, которую дал ему владелец Ран, колеблясь – но, в конце концов, решается и быстро запихивает ее в карман.

***

На карточке написано только – Каменаши К. Джин никак не может вспомнить имя. Он ломает над этим голову все утро, пользуясь тем, что в студии только он и Такахаши, и тот занят сведением недавно записанной песни.   
Он встает со своего кресла, в очередной раз выходя в комнату ожидания, открывает крышку мобильника и закрывает обратно, смотря на горящие на дисплее минуты.

Джин вздыхает и достает карточку из кармана. Там, где он согнул ее, цифра номера вытерлась, и в попытках набрать наугад Джин первые пару раз попадает не туда.

В третий раз трубку берет девушка, и Джин думает, что опять ошибся, но она, к его удивлению, отвечает:

\- Сейчас я его позову, погодите.

Молчание, молчание; Джин считает полоски на кусочке обоев перед собой.

\- Алло? – наконец слышит Джин. Голос у Каменаши К. все такой же настороженный. Джин молчит, пытаясь сообразить, как начать. Стоило отрепетировать заранее. – Алло? – говорит Каменаши еще раз. – Я вас слушаю?

\- Каменаши-сан? – говорит Джин. Он звучит спокойно, кажется. Хорошо.

\- Да, это я.

\- Вы… мы с вами встречались.

Джин замолкает. Каменаши ждет.

\- Я… отдал вам вашу со… Ран-тян?

\- Помню вас, конечно. Аканиши-сан, так? – голос неуловимо меняется, становясь дружелюбнее, и Джин выдыхает и чувствует себя увереннее. Ближе к делу, думает он, косясь на дверь. Такахаши все еще возится.

\- Вы еще сказали, что я могу повидаться с Ран-тян, когда захочу, так?

Если Каменаши и удивлен… Джин дергает уголком губ. Конечно, он удивлен. Он же молчит.

\- Если это неудобно, я понимаю, - говорит он, предлагает Каменаши путь к отступлению.

\- Все в порядке. Вас устроит парк Коэн, может быть, в эту субботу?

\- Конечно, - отвечает Джин. - Конечно.

***

Каменаши коротко подстрижен, ни единого волоска не выбивается из прически, темно-серый костюм типичного офисного работника - словно только что из химчистки. Даже поводок, темный, блестящий, явно дорогой кожаный – по цвету подходит к туфлям и портфелю. Джин резко вспоминает, что три месяца не стригся, и его волосы завиваются на концах, от влажности, и одет он в рабочую, заляпанную китайской едой футболку, и спортивную куртку сверху, и его единственной сумкой служат карманы.

\- Привет, - говорит он неуклюже. Протягивает руку. Каменаши крепко пожимает ее.

\- Привет, - отвечает он.

Джину уже не до него, он опускается на колени, и смеется, когда Ран, узнав, пытается облизать его нос.

\- Полегче, полегче! – подняв голову, он снизу вверх смотрит на Каменаши. – Спасибо, что пришли.

Несколькими минутами позже Каменаши отпускает Ран с поводка, облокачивается на скамейку, щурясь в ту сторону, куда она побежала.

\- Извините, что я так внезапно, - неожиданно необходимость объясниться нападает на Джина. Он беспомощно проводит в воздухе рукой. – Я живу один, и… у меня была собака, то есть, есть, но он живет дома, с родителями, я имею в виду.

\- Все в порядке, правда, - вежливо отвечает Каменаши. – Я же говорил, что из-за работы часто не могу уделить Ран-тян должного внимания.

Джин кивает, садясь на скамейку, и не знает, что сказать. Каменаши начинает первый.

\- По правде говоря, я сам виноват, - он качает головой. – Уезжал на пару дней и отдал ее соседям, чтобы присмотрели. Они были под впечатлением, что собак такого размера можно выпускать на улицу, и они вернутся домой сами.

\- А как вас зовут-то? – выпаливает Джин, закашливается, пытаясь поймать слова. Каменаши приподнимает бровь.

\- На вашей карточке, - бормочет Джин, - было написано только "Каменаши К". К – не слишком-то удачнее имя, нет? – он смущенно улыбается.

\- Действительно, - сухо соглашается Каменаши. – Какое счастье, что родители передумали вовремя. Меня зовут Казуя.

\- А меня Джин.

\- Я в курсе, - отвечает Каменаши абсолютно серьезно. В его глазах искрится веселье.

\- Вы надо мной смеетесь, - обвиняет его Джин без запала в голосе. Каменаши кивает и улыбается, наконец.  
\- Угу, - соглашается он. – Вы забавный.

Джин вздыхает.

\- Вот так всегда, - жалуется он. Подбежавшая к нему Ран наклоняет голову, ставит ухо торчком. Джин наклоняется к ней, конспиративным шепотом продолжает, косясь в сторону стоящего в метре от них Каменаши. – Давай сбежим вдвоем? У меня есть сахарные косточки.

\- Не соблазняйте мою собаку, - у Каменаши дергается уголок губ. Джин ухмыляется ему в ответ, думает, что он ничего, этот парень, разве что слишком серьезный для своего возраста.

\- Сколько вам лет, кстати? – спрашивает он, продолжая свою мысль вслух.

\- Двадцать три.

\- Ага. А мне двадцать четыре, и я чувствую себя старым, когда ко мне обращаются на вы, - Джин протягивает Каменаши руку. – Давай заново? Меня зовут Джин.

Каменаши смотрит на него внимательно, серьезным, чуть грустным взглядом, пока улыбка не сползает с лица Джина. А потом крепко пожимает его руку.

\- Казуя.

***

Сначала это просто две линии, почти перпендикулярные, и третья между ними. Потом Джин добавляет больше линий, черточек, неуверенных полукружий, и постепенно они превращаются в стул, освещенный с одной стороны солнцем. Подумав немного, Джин расширяет сидение и закусывает нижнюю губу, прорисовывая аккуратный круг, дочерчивая голову и хвост, и на стуле лежит согретая солнцем кошка. Сбоку в свободном углу Джин старательно пишет английское слово Sun.

\- Аканиши-сан?

Он поднимает голову. Мужчина качает головой – может, сочувственно, может, печально. Может, как будто ему все равно.

\- Извините, - говорит он голосом робота с прошлой выставки механики, на которую Рео таскал Джина в качестве подарка на день рождения. Джин уже заранее знает, что он собирается сказать. – Извините, но ваши песни нам не подходят.

Джин кивает, засовывая руки в слишком тесные карманы джинсов, отчего его плечи вздергиваются вверх, и поворачивается к выходу.

Только собираясь заводить машину, он замечает, что сжимает что-то в кулаке.

Это оказывается рисунок с кошкой на стуле и солнцем. Джин задумчиво смотрит на нее минуту, потом фотографирует на мобильник и отправляет Каменаши.

Ответ приходит, пока он в дороге, и Джин бросает взгляды на телефон на приборной доске, пока не останавливается на светофоре. "Сочувствую. Но кошка похожа на крысу. Тебе не быть известным художником".

Джин фыркает.

***

Одна из вещей, которые выясняет про него Джин – Каменаши отвратительно готовит.

Хотя это не самое жуткое из того, что он выясняет.

\- Трое, - неверяще переспрашивает он. Каменаши кивает. – Серьезно, трое? Я не могу справиться с одним!

\- Да, ну, младший брат у меня тоже один.

Джин берет предложенную тарелку. Они сидят на подушках возле его обеденного стола, в его квартире. Ран бегает между ними, обнюхивая углы. Джин понятия не имеет, почему согласился, чтобы Каменаши готовил.

\- Какая гадость. Почему ты готовил? – озвучивает он, кривясь. Макароны переварены, бекон пережарен... – С какой стороны не посмотри, ты врешь про трех братьев.

\- Они мои братья, а не дети. Ради них я не готовлю. А мне хватает рамена из соседнего магазина.

\- Ага?

\- Ага, - Каменаши оглядывается. – Не похоже, чтобы здесь можно было держать животных.

\- Тут и нельзя, - Джин похлопывает по ковру рядом с собой; заваливает подбежавшую Ран на спину движением руки и смеется, объясняет, не поднимая головы, - я заплатил штраф, ну и владелец посмотрел в другую сторону. Она же не ротвейлер, не съест никого из жильцов. Тут ниже этажом живет актриса, у нее карликовый пудель.

\- Мило, - хмыкает Каменаши.

Они встречаются раз в неделю, по субботам, или, иногда, по воскресеньям, Каме и Ран и Джин. Сначала – в парке, но один раз было совсем солнечно, и они съездили на море, а потом Джин обнаружил, что тянется позвонить Каменаши вечерами после работы, и все более-менее закрутилось оттуда, так он объяснял Пи, по крайней мере.

Пи сказал, что это звучит запутанно.

Каменаши забавный парень, который любит караоке и спорт и готовить (хотя и дерьмово это делает), слушает мировые новости по радио и имеет привычку слать Джину смс-ки в два часа ночи с напоминаниями купить мяса или помидоров или оплатить счета за электричество. Дружить с ним легко, как будто они были друзьями с детства, как с Пи.

\- Хотя даже с Пи я сначала цапался, - объявляет Джин, выныривая из своих мыслей к мигающему экрану телевизора, который они смотрят. Каменаши мычит что-то нечленораздельное в ответ и переключает канал. – Эй, это что, "Звездные войны"? Ну и старьё тут показывают. Нет, оставь, - он кладет руку на ладонь Каменаши, останавливая его попытку выключить фильм. Каменаши странно тихо вдыхает.

Ран потягивается у ног Джина, и Каменаши резко встает.

\- Я пошел, - говорит он. – Завтра на работу.

\- Ты же сказал, что у тебя выходной? – непонимающе щурится на него Джин. Зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью, и протягивает вторую руку похлопать Каменаши по плечу. Сидя он не совсем дотягивается; его пальцы только едва скользят по коже Каменаши, по предплечью и вниз. Каменаши вздрагивает.

\- Собрание, - неуклюже говорит он. – Я правда забыл. Начальство меня съест,- он нервно смеется, и Джин может понять, почему – из того, что он рассказывал о своей компании, к молодым сотрудникам там относились не то, чтобы с огромным уважением.

Когда за Каменаши захлопывается дверь, Джин зевает и направляется в ванную, успевая заскучать за те несколько минут, что у него отнимает поход до шкафа и обратно.

***

Охотиться за подарками становится сложнее с каждым годом. Снег скрипит у Джина под ногами, когда он подходит к очередному магазину, заполненному до отказа сумасшедшими людьми, пытающимися подобрать своим друзьям подарки. Все мы тут неудачники, вздыхает Джин, поднимаясь на лифте на верхний этаж. Как всегда, Рё абсолютно недоступен перед Рождеством из-за концертов, Пи ему в этом году удалось поймать, но неблагодарный гад только заявил, что ему сойдет любой сюрприз. Каменаши развел руками и, спокойно улыбнувшись, сказал, что ему ничего не нужно.

Такие заявления Джина только раззадоривали.

Слава богу, с собаками было легко – поводок, игрушки, новый ошейник, еда. Так мало надо, чтобы сделать счастливой мохнатую мелюзгу.

От верчения головой туда-сюда у Джина болит голова к тому времени, как он находит некое подобие Старбакса на нижних этажах торгового центра. Он заказывает черный кофе без сахара и пишет половину новой песни, сидя у окна. Вид отсюда неплохой, хотя прямо напротив яркая неоновая реклама о сдаче жилья. Джин рассеянно смотрит на нее, чертя круги и коробки, пока он раздумывает над словами, а потом к нему приходит идея.

\- Давай, давай, разворачивай, - говорит он неделей спустя. Поскольку все его друзья – чертовы знаменитости с расписаниями, забитыми до самого второго пришествия, и даже собственный брат не желает отложить университетскую вечеринку для того, чтобы отпраздновать с Джином Рождество, они вдвоем с Каменаши. Который упрямо отказывается разворачивать свой подарок, чтоб его.

\- Я же сказал, что мне ничего не нужно, - несколько раздраженно говорит он.

Джин рассеянно похлопывает Ран по голове, пока она пробегает мимо него к своей новой миске (пустой, на данный момент).

\- Меньше слов, больше дела, мистер, - Джин нетерпеливо ждет, пока Каменаши удостоит его хмурым взглядом, подозрительно посмотрит на коробку и начнет осторожно распаковывать бумагу. – Казу. Оно не кусается. – Каменаши показывает ему средний палец, не отрываясь от своего занятия, но Джин только ухмыляется. Он много упаковочной бумаги потратил, специально для этого момента.

Когда терпение Каменаши наконец лопается, и он дергает за края, раздирая бумагу, Джин громко победно восклицает "Ха!".

\- Я так рад, что не был знаком с тобой в детстве, бормочет Каменаши. – Что это?

В коробке лежит еще одна коробка, маленькая и продолговатая.

\- Я не выйду за тебя замуж, - говорит Каменаши. На этот раз очередь Джина отповедовать ему средним пальцем.   
\- Иди ты. Открывай.

Каменаши слушается, вытаскивая небольшой металлический ключ и карточку на тонком серебряном кольце.

После того, как становится ясно, что заговаривать он не собирается, Джин пытается объяснить:

\- Это ключ от главных ворот, ну и от квартиры. На всякий случай, все равно ты у меня часто зависаешь. Я как-то давал такой Пи, но оно стало бесполезно, когда он сюда переехал, - учитывая, что знакомство Каменаши и Пи прошло, прямо скажем, не слишком хорошо, упоминать его было не самой лучшей идеей. Джин торопливо продолжает, - В общем, с Рождеством и все такое. Если поедешь в отпуск, можешь сразу оставлять Ран-тян у меня, а не везти к матери. Но никаких трупов! Трупы запрещены. И зомби, - добавляет он после кратких раздумий.

Каменаши все еще смотрит на него слегка ошеломленно. У него на удивление мало друзей для такого хорошего парня, так что, наверное, до этого никто не давал ему права заваливаться без звонка и предупреждения, но для Джина это в порядке вещей. Конечно, Пи он отдал ключ от квартиры только через десять лет дружбы, но Каменаши – это Каменаши, Казу, так что Джин думает, что его не обкрадут.

\- Хотя ты всегда можешь оказаться маньяком и убить меня во сне, - добавляет он.

\- Ты в курсе, что я не слышу того, о чем ты вещаешь у себя в голове? – сухо спрашивает Каменаши, а потом, внезапно, обнимает Джина. – Я тебе ничего не приготовил, правда, - бормочет он. Джин чувствует тепло его дыхания на шее, но не двигается. Обычно Каменаши даже по плечу не похлопать, он чурается всякого физического контакта, так что Джин не хочет спугнуть.

\- Оплатишь натурой, чувак, - он пробует лучшую имитацию Рё, на которую только способен. Каменаши фыркает.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, и отпускает Джина, - Ты теперь весь растрепанный, - рассеянно замечает он, наклоняясь, чтобы пригладить Джину волосы. Джин задерживает дыхание, и замечает, что у Каменаши глаза светлее, чем он думал, а еще у него что-то с глазами, потому что он не может сфокусировать взгляд на лице Каменаши, и видит только один его гла… стоп.

Сначала Джин регистрирует только то, что Каменаши слишком близко, а уже потом – горячее дыхание на своих губах, но успевает отдернуться вовремя, падая на спину и задевая рукой журнальный столик. За шумом переворачивающихся чашек и коробок он успевает подумать только, "Черт".

***

Первая половина января проходит в рабочем торнадо, поэтому Джин не вспоминает про то, что давно не звонил Каменаши. Собачья еда в его холодильнике кончилась неделю назад, вино так и стоит нераспечатанное с Рождества.

\- Я просто занят, - он знает, что немного оправдывается. Тяжелое чувство у него в животе не исчезает, как он надеялся. Оно становится еще ощутимее. Джин чувствует себя, как утопленник с камнем на шее, только камни у него в желудке. – Если это вообще возможно. Интересно, можно ли съесть камни…

\- Съесть можно что угодно. Ты закончил сведение, Аканиши? – перебивает его Такахаши. Джин едва поворачивает голову на звук.

\- Нет, - говорит он. – Тут чистить и чистить. Я сомневаюсь, что он попадет в ноты даже в фонограмме. За что он такой контракт получил? Даже не сказать, что с кем-то переспал, он же не девчонка.

\- Ну почему же, - Такахаши ухмыляется.

Джин морщится, кидая в него смятый лист бумаги.

\- Потом меня запишем, парни? – спрашивает Коки. – Я тут альбом пытаюсь сварганить, но бабло с неба не сваливается, сначала нужно демо.

\- Решил уйти с диджейского поста?

\- Рэп, - уверенно заявляет Коки, - вот что не хватает сцене. Хорошего рэпа.

Джин издает звук, долженствующий означать согласие, и возвращается к работе. За окном уже начинает темнеть, как всегда зимой, сумерки наползают около пяти. Если Джину повезет, и он закончит подтягивать это кошачье мяуканье до относительно приличного времени, можно будет даже позвонить приятелям и пойти в клуб.

\- Это все Саори, - доносится до него голос Коки, - я хочу сказать, мужчина должен обеспечивать семью, нет?

***

В феврале Джин все-таки сдается и пытается позвонить Каменаши - чтобы услышать автоответчик.

\- Отлично, - бормочет он и пробует еще раз, с тем же результатом. Оставлять сообщение ему не хочется, не на той ноте они расста… не виделись, поправляется Джин, осторожно обходя ночь на Рождество даже в мыслях.

Он набирает номер Каменаши, пока едет в метро, дважды, пока ждет, пока светофор загорится зеленым, и еще раз в студии, пока снимает куртку.

Каменаши не берет, и тяжелый камень в животе Джина начинает набухать в размерах. Он даже не может позвонить кому-то, чтобы узнать, где Каменаши может быть – а вдруг что-то случилось? – потому что не знает, есть ли у Каменаши еще друзья.

Джин хмурится, закусывая губу, и открывает ящики стола, один за одним, резко дергая за ручки. Визитка Каменаши в самом последнем из них, и Джин выдыхает.

\- Алло? – говорят на том конце. Голос мужской. Джин откашливается.

-Простите, Каменаши Казуя на месте?

\- Да, - говорит мужчина. – Сейчас я его позову.

Джин кладет трубку.

В следующий раз он перезванивает Каменаши только вечером, почти ночью – знает, что тот не ляжет спать до самых последних новостей.

\- Да? – рассеяно отвечает Каменаши. – Кто это?

\- Я, - говорит Джин.

Каменаши молчит.

\- Слушай, уже твой день рождения скоро, - торопливо начинает Джин, почти не задумываясь над тем, что говорит. – Я подумал, что мы так давно не виделись, и я совершенно не знаю, что тебе подарить, как в прошлый раз, - он запинается. Черт, черт, упоминать Рождество не стоило. – И. В общем. Мы давно не виделись. Вторник?

\- Я не могу, Джин, - это вежливый тон, которым Каменаши отвечал на рабочие звонки, когда сидел у Джина. Тот почти фыркает.

\- Да ладно. Отмени дела или сходим, когда ты свободен, я могу подстроиться.

\- У меня свидание, - говорит Каменаши внезапно, и Джин замолкает на середине какой-то шутки. – Я пойду. Извини, правда.

Джин слушает гудки в трубке, ощущая свой привычный камень в животе еще острее, чем обычно. Кажется, он поднимается к горлу. Джин плотно сжимает губы и трясет головой. Надо же, свидание.

Сколько же он сам не был на свидании? Чересчур долго. Ему хватало спокойных вечеров с Каменаши и Ран, за просмотром очередного сериала, или даже новостей.

\- Честно, хватало, - почти жалуется Джин своему холодильнику. Холодильник остается такой же холодной пустой сволочью, какой был до этого. Джину хочется отпинать его ногами за то, что Каменаши, оказывается, этого было недостаточно.

Он даже не знает, на что жалуется. Всем позволено заводить отношения, и он не жалуется, когда Рё или Юу бросают его в клубе ради очередной длинноногой красавицы. Джин раздраженно запускает руку в волосы и включает полузаброшенный ноутбук, выходя в мессенджер, чтобы пожаловаться на свою жизнь. Вместо этого на экран выскакивает сообщение, что у него есть новые письма. Джин вскидывает брови и кликает.

Письмо озаглавлено "По поводу ваших песен" и – Джин быстро проверяет обратный адрес – отослано из одной из больших записывающих компаний, в которые он относил свои тексты. Звук нового сообщения в мессенджере заставляет его вздрогнуть.

"привет?" мигает на экране от Пи.

"погоди", печатает Джин, возвращаясь к письму. Бла-бла, юридический язык, но суть он ухватывает – они хотят купить у него несколько песен, и предлагают фрилансовый контракт, чтобы, возможно, обращаться к нему в будущем.

"мне предложили купить песни", сообщает он Пи.

"поздравляю"

"я себя тоже", Джин ставит смайлик, смеющийся во все горло. Он не чувствует особой радости. "коки собрался жениться. у Казу какое-то свидание на др. а я останусь один и меня съедят собаки, которых у меня даже нет"  
"секунду, свидание?" смайлик Пи почесывает голову. "погоди-ка. Рё думал пригласить его на вечеринку, ну раз ты к нему так прицепился – предупредил его не приводить свою девушку, потому что стриптизерши. Каменаши сказал что у него и так никого нет".

Джин сжимает зубы и начинает печатать – сдается на середине, долго, и просто набирает номер Пи.

\- А ты откуда знаешь?

\- А ты почему не знаешь? – переспрашивает его Пи. – Каменаши, конечно, отказался, но мы его просили тебе передать. Вечеринка на следующей неделе!

\- Мы не разговаривали, - рассеянно отвечает Джин. – Пока!

Он бросает трубку, все еще слыша голос Пи на другом конце, и хватает куртку, одновременно пытаясь всунуть ноги в кроссовки. Завязывать шнурки слишком долго – он запихивает их в кроссовки, чтобы не мешались, и выбегает из квартиры. Внезапно ему кажется важным найти Каменаши немедленно. Зачем, Джин еще не решил.  
Метро еще работает, но обратно ему явно придется ехать на такси. Вагон почти полный, несмотря на время, и Джин едва не пропускает нужную остановку, пытаясь протолкнуться через толпу.

В окнах Каменаши свет не горит, но Джин все равно поднимается наверх, нажимает упрямо на кнопку звонка, слушая монотонную длинную трель. Проходят годы, и Каменаши открывает дверь – сонный, наверняка недовольный.   
Джин чувствует себя шариком, из которого выпустили воздух. Напряжение уходит из него, и он толкает Каменаши, протискиваясь мимо него в квартиру. Ноги не держат; Джин прислоняется к стене и сползает вниз, закрывает глаза. Шуршание говорит ему, что Каменаши садится рядом.

\- Нет у тебя никакого свидания, - бормочет Джин.

\- Хмм.

\- Нельзя врать своим друзьям.

\- Хмм.

Они молчат.

\- Сколько времени? – виновато спрашивает Джин в конце концов.

\- За полночь, - коротко отвечает Каменаши. По голосу даже и не скажешь, что злится. Джин все еще не открывает глаза.

\- Извини, что ввалился, - предлагает он.

Теперь, сидя на холодном полу в прихожей, ему кажется, что всякие инородные предметы у себя в желудке или любых других частях тела он просто выдумал. Он расслаблен, как не был же месяц с лишним.

Они оба неуклюжи и Джин даже не знает, о чем поговорить, но это ничего. Это ничего. Он открывает глаза, когда чувствует шерсть на тыльной стороне ладони, и Ран облизывает его руку.

\- У меня купили песни, - сообщает он ей, и, без перехода, – я слегка испугался на Рождество.

Джин упрямо смотрит вниз, на Ран, пока не чувствует пальцы Каменаши у себя на щеке.

Когда он поднимает глаза, то Каменаши слишком близко.

\- А сейчас? – шепотом спрашивает он.

Джин облизывает губы, ловя на языке тепло дыхания Каменаши.

\- И сейчас, - таким же шепотом говорит он и наклоняется вперед, запуская руку в волосы Каменаши и прижимая его к себе.

Когда их губы касаются, Джин чувствует его улыбку.


End file.
